Ammune system, Fullmetal Alchemist Style
by Sceans
Summary: A story I wrote for science, where I used the FMA characters... WHAT! It's not like my science teacher is going to know! T to be safe.


Disclaimer; No I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist because if I did the characters would be veerrryyy messed up.

Author's Note; My first fic yay! I wrote this for Science class but I ended up using the characters from FMA. (opps!) I also used one character from Chrono Crusade ( I also don't own Rosette from Chrono Crusade) so read and review!

X

Arguing voices echoed down the vibrant pink halls of the brain one day. It was clear some meeting was taking place in one room of the many halls of the muscle. However, what could be so important for to be bellowing arguments?

"People!" the white blood cell bellowed, slamming her fists down on the meeting table, yelling at the group." If we do not do any thing about the these Rhabdoviruses taking over the upper arm sector they will quickly spread, killing every one there!" Taking a deep breath to get more oxygen into her system every one else in the meeting was shocked to utter silence. Riza, the commander of the white blood cells never yelled . She was always the calm one out of the Defenders and Directors. She was the one who kept every one in order. Either by threats, that she was defiantly capable of, or simply by sending a dead ice glare. Therefore every cell in the room was stunned into complete shock. After a few seconds passed the red cell named Fury came to.

"B-b-but there is a food poisoning gang down in the s-stomach, the m-microceusus pyogenes will mess up the digestion system down there" a brief pause was taken before he continued, so that he could build up more courage. "Isn't that important too?" adjusting his glasses and coughing after he finished. ( A/N: Does fury stutter? I thought he did but now I'm not sure, oh well, continuing...)

Mayhem broke out after this was said, disagreeing shouts filled the large meeting room. Suddenly approving cells argued back with booming hollers. However before the fighting got physical the brain cell, who was in charge, got Riza to bring in a couple of training white blood cells in. Once every one noticed the two new presences in the room silence quickly followed . Every one knew that the new white blood cells had a tendency to "freak out" when loud sounds were near them. The two cells got hurriedly swept out of the meeting, when silence reoccurred, the conversation continued.

Roy, the brain cell, spoke once every one had calmed down enough.

"Now, I propose we send a good sized group of white blood cells down to where the Rabies disease groups got into the arm. Since information tells me," he nodded to a memory brain cell, which nodded back, before continuing " that even though food poisoning does hurt us, this is a mild case so Rabies will do much more damage and in a quicker time than food poisoning. The white blood cells will deal with it efficiently." The cell added on the last sentence as an after thought.

"Then, I suppose, I could send a couple groups of my antibodies to the stomach, clean things up down there." The head antibody said in a calm, measured tone. Like he always spoke in, unless he was talking about his well toned body.

"All in favor say 'aye'" the brain cell quickly said before anyone else had a chance to change the current plan.

The room was filled with satisfactory sounding 'aye's. Fury was amazed by this, not once in the history of, ever, had all the members of the Defenders and Deciders agreed on a discussion.

"Well then," Roy continued, "Let's carry on with our plan." Quickly the cells filed out to carry out their duties.

X

"What!" A red blood cell exclaimed in the main artery of the right arm looking into a story window. "Ed must be crazy, of course I can't afford this!" The cell yelled at the window displaying the thick volumes of books.

As you probably guessed this cell was shopping for his brother's birthday present. Which was rather high priced. "Sheesh Ed, why'd ya have to be so-" Al, the red blood cell, was cut short by a rampage of screaming cells heading towards himself at an alarmingly quick rate. Sidestepping into an alleyway (conviently located next to the shop window he had just been screaming at). The red blood cell Al waited in the dark for the stream of cells running past to stop. He wondered about what they were running from with anticipation, and curiosity.

After a few seconds passed the mob of viruses came crawling down the artery, slowly. The ones on the edge of the vast group filled the shops, destroying them completely. Every step one took practically wilted the vain beneath it. _Infection _the word popped into the red blood cell's head. It happens when viruses invade, Al recalled from a book about invaders. Al shivered as he thought about what had happened to bodies that didn't win against the invaders.

But before Al could think about it any further a scream sounded out through the shopping district, it seemed to be coming out of one of the stores. All of the Rhabdoviruses turned their heads sharply, at the exact same time, to the store. Reacting to the noise piercing through the air. They all changed direction at the same time too. Now they were heading towards the were the cry of pain had started.

Al felt a pang of guilt about not being able to do anything to stop the viruses from taking the screamer's life. If he was a white blood cell he could of done something. Al then stiffened to the memory of how the new white blood cells had started to basically eat everything around them when loud noises were heard. Ignoring what he had just thought he tuned back into his surroundings. The viruses had formed a half circle around the door of street shop. Slowly they glided more glided closer. The screaming cell fell silent, probably dead by now.

"Wahooooooooo!" Al jumped slightly at the sudden loud noise. Turning his head towards the sound his eyes almost fell out of their sockets. There was a pack of white blood cells charging straight towards the group of Rhabdoviruses, with huge grins on their faces. Apparently they liked doing their job.

Al looked away as the white blood cells collided with the viruses and did their job of eating them. The red blood cell did not need to see that, at all. An image came to his head of his old friend, Riza, the director of the white blood cells. This was, in his opinion, completely disgusting. So he could not help but say something out loud.

"Ugg…"

"Al?" Riza peeked around the corner of the ally and there was Al, looking very nauseous. "Why are you here?" was the simple question she asked.

"Well," Al said thanking Riza mentally that she wasn't eating the viruses, just watching, "I _was _shopping for a present for Ed but then this happened." He motioned around him self. He glanced over at the left overs of the viruses floating around. Pus, quite gross.

"Well, let's get you out of here to some where safe!" Riza gave him a comforting smile and lead him away. He was very glad the viruses hadn't gotten to him.

X

"Come on!" Havoc groaned, chewing on a sucker, leaning inside of a helicopter in hot pursuit of a micrococcus pyogenes. Or, as the viruses called themselves, the poisoners of food. The name always got a few heckles out of cells. Havoc was now fed up with the lousy driving skills of the current pilot, he shoved her aside and started speeding up the helicopter.

"What was that for!?" the ex-pilot yelled furiously.

"Don't take this the wrong way Rosette," Havoc began cautiously, "but you suck at driving, and to catch these goys we need someone a bit faster than you."

"Fine then!" Rosette huffed, turned on her heel and proceeded to walk to the other side of the helicopter.

"Oh calm down will ya! It's not the end of the world." A background voice chimed in.

"Stuff it Gus," Havoc heard Rosette roughly reply back to the voice.

Havoc ignored them and smirked as he noticed he had gotten right on top of the poisoners of food. He patted himself (mentally) on the back for a successfully chasing them through the stomach. "Okay people, prepare to exit!' Havoc yelled while not letting the cheerfulness to come through to his voice. The antibodies automatically crowded on top of the exit hatch on the floor. "In five, four," he counted down to when he would open the hatch. "Two…" a pause, "One!"

Havoc pushed the giant red button, the antibodies fell through the whole, and successfully landed on the bacteria.

"I'll never get tired of pressing that button." Said Havoc gleefully to no one in particular. He swiveled the flying machine around and saw the antibodies grabbing the markers of the bacteria, hand cuffing them and struggling them to the ground. In less then a minute they were all back on the helicopter, heading back to the base.

"See, I told you we didn't need those white blood cells." Gus said in a pleased tone.

"Oh, just shut up and drive guys," came Rosset's bored voice

X

Lily lounged lazily in the hospital bed, staring at the healed (but once infected) raccoon bite on her arm. She remembered how people used to have to have a shot to get rid of things like rabies and she winced. She thought that would have hurt a lot. Now, in the year 2024, the only thing people had to do was take a pill that strengthened your immune system. You take it every our for 24 hours and you were good to go! Sometimes you might get some food poisoning, but rarely. Lily would have definitely chosen the pill over a bunch of shots. Thank goodness for immune systems.


End file.
